


A Case of Attention by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Un-Go
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A Case of Attention by Anonymous written for the Ungo kink meme<br/><b>Summary</b>: Rie researches ways to appear more 'attractive' than fem!Ingo because she needs to win over Shinjuurou...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Attention by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Title** : A Case of Attention  
 **Author** : Anonymous  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Un-Go  
 **Character** : Rie/Shinjuuro  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Rie researches ways to appear more 'attractive' than fem!Ingo because she needs to win over Shinjuurou...  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://ungo-kink.livejournal.com/598.html?thread=8022)  
**Length** 0:04:46  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20Case%20of%20Attention%20by%20anonymous.mp3)


End file.
